Major depression, posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and stroke affect millions of Veterans every year. Each of these conditions is associated with significant impairments in psychosocial function. Furthermore, existing treatments have modest efficacy, with even poorer outcomes in Veterans compared to the general population, underscoring the need to develop innovative new treatments. The VA RR&D Center for Neurorestoration and Neurotechnology (CfNN) is a unique collaboration between Providence VAMC, Brown University, Butler Hospital, Lifespan, and Massachusetts General Hospital that unifies researchers and clinicians with the goal of advancing and translating neurotechnology to restore lost function. Through this Shared Equipment Evaluation Program application, we intend to purchase a Brainsonix focused ultrasound system. This device will provide VA researchers to develop the next generation of brain stimulation research; current technologies rely solely upon electromagnetic stimulation, thus limiting their ability to directly stimulate brain regions involved in depression, PTSD and stroke. Thus, this device would be used in a new thrust of CfNN research to develop, test, and translate novel neurotechnologies in order to facilitate rehabilitation for Veterans. Major uses of the device would include (1) testing and deployment of focused ultrasound to improve major depression (Dr. Philip), (2) developing focused ultrasound as a novel treatment to directly stimulate deep brain regions involved in PTSD (Dr. Shea), and (3) using focused ultrasound-enhanced neurorehabilitation for Veterans with upper extremity weakness due to stroke (Dr. Hochberg). Support to obtain this device would enable the collection of novel data, integrate and further collaboration around existing neurotechnologies at CfNN, and directly facilitate the development of novel technologies for Neurorestoration within the VHA System.